Innoccence & Devil Fruits
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: 5 Exorcists, 1 scientist and a Golden Golem suddenly find themselves in a world completely different from their own, no Noah's, no Akuma or Earl a world dominated by sea and Pirates who wield the power of the fruit of Devils.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Door to some place

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or One Piece they both belong to their respectable creators.

-Line Break-

"Beansprout. Quick, stop screwing around and get the Ark open!" Kanda shouted slicing through several level 2 Akuma.

"The names Allen, Bakanda!" Allen yelled back panting heavily, he wiped the sticky sweat off his brow. His head felt like it was splitting and his insides were on fire, but he pushed past the pain and stood up straight.

Allen took a deep breath and was just about to start to recite the lyrics to open the door to the Ark when someone screamed at him from behind, "ALLEN LOOK OUT!" Lavi bellowed running in his direction but he was too far and not fast enough.

"The Fourteenth!"

"Its the Fourteenth!"

"Noah-sama!"

"Its the Fourteenth Noah-sama!" The Akuma chanted from his right.

To the right came the voices of the Crow agents from the Black Order, "Capture the traitors of the Black Order."

Allen was trapped, if he turned to the right and faced the Akuma he'd leave his back open to attack from the Crows, the same thing would happen if he were to turn his back on the Akuma and face the Crows. The Akuma wouldn't hesitate to pounce. Allen wanted to cry at these bleak turn of events.

"WALKER/ALLEN-KUN!" Shouted Link and Lenalee.

"Waltz: Mist Wind!" Lenalee yelled, a destructive tornado formed from her kicks obliterating all the Akuma in its path.

"Allen are you okay?" Asked a flustered Johnny hovering protectively in front of him, he had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding quite a bit.

Allen tried to reassure him, "I'm fine Johnny wha-."

"Secret Spell: Binding Wings!" Link shouted, golden yellow talismans flew from his hands and to the Crow members of the order stopping them in their tracks.

Link then made his way over to where Allen, Johnny and Lenalee were standing.

"HOWARD LINK! Stop this foolishness now and you wont be punished for faking your own death, release us and capture the traitors and Allen Walker the Fourteenth Noah immediately!" One of the Crows shouted.

Link turned and looked the Crow in the eye then looked at Allen then back to the Crow again, "The Howard Link that was a loyal dog for the order is dead." He said looking the man dead in the eye, "Now I'm just Link one of the people assisting Allen Walker find away to suppress the Fourteenths memories." Link walked away as he said the last part leaving behind a group of stunned Crows. He looked up to see Allen with tears in his eyes.

"Link are you sure?" Allen asked him worriedly, walking froward away from Johnny and clutched his shoulders, "isn't the Order your life, you shouldn't just throw it all away like that for me." Allen said frantically shaking Links shoulders.

Link removed Allen's hands from his shoulders and cradled them gently in his own. "The Black Order I respected no longer exists, and I won't follow people I won't respect." Link said seriously, his expression softened, "Besides I have to stick around to make sure you don't slack off and become the Fourteenth, like you promised. Keep your promise Walker." he said smiling.

"Oi. Beansprout, Watchdog stop flirting and get the dame door open already!" Kanda sneered.

Both Allen and Links faces turned bight red. "My names Allen, ya soba eating old man." Allen snarled right back, his face still cherry red.

"I'm the old man, I'm not the one with the white hair stupid Beansprout." Kanda growled.

"Its Allen Bakanda!" he snapped back. Allen started to make his way closer to Kanda a glare on his face, before another sharp pain ripped its way through his head, his vision shook and the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him.

Kanda seeing this lunged this forward and caught Allen before he could hit the ground. "Oi!" Kanda exclaimed lifting Allen back on to his feet.

"You okay Allen?" Lavi asked appearing on Kanda's right side.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasped, running over and laying her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up!" she exclaimed to the others.

"He needs to rest, he's exhausted." Johnny said making Allen sit down on the ground.

"No, not yet. We need Walker to open the door to the Ark." Link said picking Allen up from the floor and placing him on his back.

"Allen don't fall asleep, summon the Ark!" Lavi urged, roughly tapping Allen's face that resting on Links shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open, "Okay." he mumbled tiredly.

He recited the lyrics in his head and this time he managed to summon the Ark.

"Wai-Wait!" The Crow who spoke to Link earlier shouted.

"What." Lavi asked, "We're busy right now running from Akuma, and Black Order pests." He said putting his arms behind his head, his hammer clutched in his right hand.

"Tch! I'm not running from anything idiot rabbit!" Kanda snarled, his hand twitching around Mugen's hilt.

"Ma, Ma Yu-chan," Lavi said trying to calm Kanda down, "Of course your not running away, your just following the ones who are running away." He said, with a small nervous smile on his face.

Lavi suddenly found the tip of Mugen at his throat. "Don't call me by my first name, idiot." Kanda threatened.

Lavi laughed nervously.

"OWW!" Both Kanda and Lavi exclaimed.

Kanda turned and glared at Lenalee. Lavi was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Mo, stop fighting you two." She said firmly.

The Crow who'd remained silent throughout their little argument spoke up again, " Why, WHY! Are you protecting Allen Walker- NO! The Fourteenth Noah, why are you protecting him, when he fully awakens you'll be killed. So why would throw away your lives and your duty as exorcists." he shouted.

Kanda was surprisingly the first to speak up, "I never liked the Black Order to begin with, I don't care what happens to those bastards running or their war. But awakening the Noah scum inside Beansprout is completely my fault."

"Kanda." Allen whispered sadly.

Kanda clenched his fists, "So, its my responsibility to end him, if the Beansprout does become the Fourteenth. Before he's capable of doing something he'll regret." He finished, turning away from the man his ponytail flicking behind him.

Lavi stepped up, "That's not fair Yu-chan." He said, pointing at Kanda. "Your not the only one, we've all prepared ourselves to kill Allen-chan if the time comes. Isn't that right Lenalee-chan." Lavi said giving Lenalee a determined look.

Lenalee looked down at her hands and snapped her head back up. "If Allen-kun becomes the Fourteenth and there's no way to save him... I'll stop him with everything I've got." She said, a look of steely determination in her eyes.

"Me-Me, too! I'll stop Al-Allen with all I've got." Johnny stuttered, his whole body trembling.

"That's the spirit four eyes-kun." Lavi laughed, patting Johnny on the back.

"Oi, Idiots! Didn't you hear me, I said I'll be the one to put that Beansprout out of his misery!" Kanda argued.

"Calm down Yu, we can all kill Allen-chan." Lavi said cheerfully, trying to appease the sword wielding exorcist. Behind him Johnny and Lenalee were nodding their heads.

Mugen brushed against Lavi's nose. "Don't call me by my first name Idiot-Rabbit." Kanda growled.

Both Link and Allen sweatdropped, "Guys, can you please stop happily chatting about which one of you lots going to be the one to kill me." He deadpanned.

"Tch"

"Ha Ha Ha, sorry Allen." Lavi said blushing along with Johnny and Lenalee.

"Please stop your bickering and get in the Ark already." Link ordered, readjusting Allen on his on his back, before walking into the Ark the others following right behind him.

-Line Break-

"Allen-kun don't fall asleep yet, just a little longer." Lenalee encouraged the exhausted white haired exorcist.

"Wait I thought we were safe now, in the Ark!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Beansprout is the only one of us who can control the Ark, so he needs to get his arse in gear, or we're all going to be stuck in here for the rest of are lives!" Kanda harshly said.

"But. But!" Johnny stuttered in protest.

"Plus Allen isn't the only one with and Ark the Earl has one too, it's not safe here." Lavi said walking down one of the streets of the Arks inner city, "We need to keep going."

"I agree with Bookman Jr, we keep going." Link agreed.

The group walked a while longer, before coming to the musicians room. Link swiftly but gently placed Allen on the stool in front of the piano. Suddenly Allen's clothes came to life.

"WAAH!" Allen exclaimed.

The clothes stopped moving and a winged golden ball flew out, "TIMCAMPY! So that's where you were." Allen said relived.

"Tch, what a stupid Beansprout." Kanda muttered.

"The names Allen. Rapunzal." Allen bit back some of his usual spark returning.

"What wa-." Kanda started to say but an arm appeared in front of him cutting him off.

"Stop it!" Link ordered, looking at Kanda and then to Allen.

Kanda huffed and muttered something about ' _interfering watchdogs'._ Before stepping back and walking over to the wall where he sat down.

Allen deflated as soon as he did and gave Link a small smile. He turned around flexed his fingers and took a breath and let his fingers make the music. As Allen played his throbbing headache seemed to escalate into a stabbing pain and his body felt like it was on fire and as he continued to play he found it harder to see the keys.

Causing him to make small mistakes that would have a big impact. The door appeared and the song came to an end. Allen tried to stand but wobbled and had to sit back down, Timcampy hovered worriedly around his head.

Meanwhile Link who had seen Allen's wobble picked him up and placed him on his back once again, Tim flew around the duo once before gently landing on Link's head.

"Let's go." Lavi said opening the door.

One by one the five exorcists, 1 scientist and a Golem entered through the door, yet non of their tired cloudy minds registered the peculiar symbol on the wooden door.

A straw-hat wearing skull and crossbones. . .


	2. Chapter 2- Sailing On The Merry

Chapter 2- Sailing on the Merry.

Thank-you to the people who followed this story it made me really happy. Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

-Line Break-

"Is Nami-chan gonna die?, is she Vivi-chan." Asked a blond haired man with curly eyebrows, bawling his eyes out.

The others in the room looked at the girl Nami who was flushed cherry red and asleep, her breathing shallow, with worried gazes.

"Its probably because of the climate," Vivi, the woman with long aqua blue hair said, "One of the many obstacles seafarers face when entering the Grandline." she explained, "Even the strongest Pirates can succumb to the climate and die." she finished.

"Nami-saan!" The blond haired man Sanji cried.

Vivi spun around, "Is there anyone on this ship who has the slightest medical knowledge!" She asked urgently.

Everyone in the room froze. . . And pointed at her.

"But she'll get better if she eats some meat, right Sanji?"

"Well, I'm-." Sanji started to say but was interrupted, when they heard several loud thunks from above.

"LUFFY!" Shouted someone from above.

"Vivi! You stay here with Nami. Sanji, Usopp let's go!" Luffy yelled running up the stairs that led above deck.

"I have the _**'I cannot set foot on deck disease'**_." Usopp moaned coughing into his left hand, but the other two paid him no mind and kept going. Usopp grumbled but followed.

"Zoro! What is it?" Luffy asked, freezing when he saw what was in front of him.

"Shitty Marimo, if this is some kind of joke-!" Sanji growled, before like Luffy he froze, his cigarette falling out of his mouth in shock.

"Wha- What's the matt- WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!" Usopp shouted, looking at the six collapsed people on the floor.

"Don't know, they just appeared in a puff of smoke out of know where." Zoro explained, cautiously shifting the three swords on his hip.

"That's impossible!" Usopp argued.

"I know what I saw!" Zoro growled.

"Don't be stupid! There's no way six people just appeared out of thin air!" Usopp shouted back, flailing his arms about.

"Usopp's right Marimo, maybe your just too drunk to remember what really happened?" Sanji taunted.

"What was that stinking love cook!" Zoro snarled, his hands twitching around the hilt of his swords, when Luffy interrupted.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He exclaimed pointing at the sky.

"You do?" Usopp said, "What is it?"

"They're mysterious smoke people!" Luffy happily said.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp fell to the floor, "NO THEY'RE NOT!" they deadpanned, slapping the air in front of them.

The noise from the bickering four, woke one of the strangers up. The man had red hair, held in place by a bandanna. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch, dirt and scratches littered his face and his black and red uniform styled clothes were ripped and singed in some place's and a scarf around his neck.

The man looked around as if he was in a daze before his eye settled on the four. He froze for a split second before springing to his feet, his knees bent in a defensive position in front of the others who were still asleep.

"wha-who are you?!" he yelled.

Zoro's hands instantly flew to his swords, "That's what we'd like to ask you!" he said glowering at the redhead. "Why are you on our ship?, what are you a Marine?"

At the word ship the redhead seemed to deflate, he looked around him and his jaw almost hit the floor, he ran over to the railing of the ship, "Wha-how-what the hell!" he shouted pulling at his hair.

"Hey calm down, and tell us who you are." Usopp said.

The redhead blinked then calmly walked back over to where the others were still sleeping, "Oh, sorry about that I'm Lavi." he introduced smiling.

"Hey are you some kind of smoke human?!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"No, last time I checked, I'm a normal human?" Lavi answered, looking at the others confused.

"Just ignore him he's an idoit." Usopp said in a monotone.

Luffy just looked at them blankly.

Zoro took his hands off his swords, now that he knew Lavi wasn't a threat, "So, how did you end up on a Pirate ship, in the middle of the ocean?" asked leaning on the railing.

"I'm sorry what?" Lavi asked them eerily calm.

"A Pirate ship." Zoro said again.

"?" Lavi looked at the other three, he looked up when they pointed at something up above.

There on the sail of the ship that was billowing in the in the wind, was a straw hat wearing skull and crossbones.

Lavi looked back to the four Pirates.

"Hey I'm Monkey. D. Luffy, the man who'll become the Pirate King." He said grinning.

"EEEEEH!" Lavi exclaimed, falling backwards.

Suddenly the tip of a sword was at Lavi's throat. "Shut up your too loud, Idiot Rabbit." Threatened a voice from behind.

Zoro's hand flew to his sword.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, turning around and diving at him.

"Get off me Idiot, do you want me to slice you in half!" Kanda growled.

A hand suddenly flew out pulling Lavi off and took Kanda's hand in his own, "Ahhh- fair lady who's hair flows like silk and shines like sapphires. Allow me, your humble servant of love to assist you to your feet." Sanji purred.

Lavi couldn't help himself, he bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHA!, Ka-Ka-Kanda a fair lady, that's too much, HAHAHA!" Lavi laughed rolling around on the floor, tears in his eyes.

Sanji looked at Lavi confused, "What's funny, I only complimented a stunning lady?"

Lavi didn't answer he just laughed harder.

Several tick marks appeared on Kanda's face. He was fuming, he lunged forward and slashed at Sanji with his sword, but was restrained by the newly recovered Lavi.

"Calm down Yu!" Lavi said.

"Get out of the way Idiot Rabbit, I'm going to cut him into little pieces and feed him to the fishes.

!" Kanda snarled, glaring daggers at Sanji.

"What's wrong lady did I do something to offend you?" Sanji asked, confused.

"Pftt!" Lavi sniggered, removing one hand from Kanda to cover his mouth.

"I'M A MAN!" Kanda bellowed.

The effect was instantaneous, and Sanji turned to stone, his arm out stretched.

"Curly-brows didn't know you swung both ways." Zoro mocked.

But Sanji didn't even bite back a retort he just remained frozen.

Kanda eventually simmered and settled down at the mast glaring at any one who made eye contact with him.

"By the way this person right here," Lavi said pointing to his right. "Is Kanda Yu. But don't call him Yu if you don't want to die." Lavi could feel the piercing stare Kanda was giving him.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said coolly.

"I'm Captain Usopp!" He said pointing at his chest.

"No I'm the Captain!" Luffy shouted.

Usopp continued as if he hadn't heard him, "The man with over ten thousand subordinates!" He said arrogantly.

Lavi gave him a level look, "That's a lie."

"He found out!" Usopp gasped In shock.

Kanda scoffed.

Three groans suddenly sounded from Lavi's right. Link, Johnny and Lenalee were just sitting up and looked disorientated.

"Hey guy's, about time you woke you." Lavi said cheerfully.

"Lavi-kun?" Lenalee mumbled.

Lavi gave her a smile and a wave, "Good morning Lenalee-chan."

The Sanji statue suddenly started to crack, and he was revived. He straightened his hair. Smoothed out his clothes. Lit a cigarette and glided over to Lenalee.

 _ **'-So he's going to ignore what just happened-'**_ Lavi, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp all thought.

"Sweet lady allow me to help you to your feet." Sanji asked offering Lenalee his hand.

Lenalee didn't even look at Sanji as soon as her eyes landed on Allen she was on her feet rushing over to him. "Allen-kun!" She exclaimed, when she saw his flushed face.

Link was suddenly by her side, "His fevers really bad, he needs a doctor." Link said urgently, he removed his arm from Allen's forehead and turned to the pirates.

"Do you have a doctor on board." Lavi asked.

"No we don't that's problem we're facing as well. One of are friends is sick as well." Zoro told them.

"Do you have a map, if we have a map we can find the closest landmass to here and hopefully find a doctor," Johnny said. "Wait do you know what ocean we're sailing on right now, is it the Pacific?"

Usopp looked at him confused, "We're on the Grandline, I've never heard of an ocean called the Pacific."

Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Kanda, Johnny froze.

"I've never heard of an ocean called the Grandline, you must have a world map." Lenalee said.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, "We don't have one it hasn't been created yet." he said, blowing out the smoke.

"well then how do you navigate?" Link asked curiously.

"A Log Pose." Luffy simply said.

The door leading below deck opened and out came Vivi, "Who are these people?" she asked as soon as she saw the six.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed, he started to move in Vivi's direction but Kanda hit him around the head with the hilt of Mugen.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Howard Link." He said politely.

"Lenalee."

"Johnny."

He rubbed his head, "I'm Lavi nice to meet yo."

"Tch. Kanda."

"Nice to meet you I'm Vivi." she said, then looked at Luffy.

"Nami-san's getting worse." She said seriously.

"Us too." Lenalee said, shifting the focus on to herself. "Are friend Allen's got a really high fever." she said looking down at the white haired boy.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Vivi asked walking over to where Link had Allen in his arms.

She looked at Allen, he was young she noted, his face was cherry red and sweaty, she could feel the heat coming off of him. He had a red scar on his face starting from his right cheek it went over his right eye and stopped on his forehead where the scar morphed into a pentacle. I looked painful Vivi thought.

"I think it was caused by exhaustion." Link said.

Vivi looked at all six people they all looked worse for where and exhausted, "We should let him rest inside." Vivi turned and told Luffy.

"O'Kay." Luffy replied cheerfully. Walking threw the door that led below deck.

-Line Break-

Allen was placed on a futon on the floor at the foot of Nami's bed, Link placed the wet cloth Vivi had handed to him on Allen's flushed forehead giving her a quiet 'thanks', before sitting down next to the fevered boy.

"So where are you guys from." Usopp asked.

"England." Johnny told him.

"Never, heard of it." Sanji said.

Johnny blanched. "EHHH!, how can that be, you haven't heard about England, you say there's no such thing as the Pacific Ocean, and you say the world map haven't been created, just where did the Ark bring us!" Johnny moaned.

"A DIFFERENT WORLD!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"What!" They all shouted.

"That's the only explanation I can think of as to why we ended up on a Pirate ship in the middle of a ocean that shouldn't exist in our world." Lavi explained.

"PIRATES!" Link, Johnny and Lenalee exclaimed looking at the Luffy and the others.

"Yeah I'm the man who'll become the King of Pirates!" Luffy said a huge smile on his face.

Lenalee and the others accepted the the fact that they were on a pirate ship pretty easily and they moved on to the next thing, "But can the Ark even move between worlds in the first place." link asked.

"I don't know, only Allen would be able to tell us. But for now that's the only explanation I could come up with for now." Lavi said.

"Why just Allen?" Sanji asked.

It was Lenalee who explained, "Allen is the only on who can control the Ark. . . Oh the Ark is a transport device that can get you from one point to another in an instant no matter how far it is so long as you've been to the place your going to before."

Luffy crossed his arms and nodded sagely, "So it's a mystery machine!"

"Wha-no it's-" Lenalee started to say.

"Forget it, Luffy won't understand no matter how much you explain. He's an Idiot after all." Usopp said in a monotone.

Everyone glanced at Luffy, but he just laughed.

They all sweatdropped.

"So what does that mean." Zoro asked.

Kanda was the one who answered. "What that means is, we're stuck here until that Idiot Beansprout recovers." he said pointing at Allen.

Allen chose that moment to stir a little, "It's Allen, Bakanda." He mumbled in his sleep.

"What was that!" Kanda growled, pushing away from the wall and unsheathed Mugen.

Lavi and Johnny dived at him. "Calm down Yu-chan, Allen's just sleep talking, just sleep talking okay." Lavi tried to sooth.

"Don't call me by my first name Idiot Rabbit!" Kanda almost yelled, grabbing Lavi's scarf.

"Stop it Kanda!" Johnny pleaded.

The trio suddenly felt a murderous aura coming from behind them. They turned to see Lenalee, she was clenching her fists and her hair covered her eyes, "Stop it this instance!" She scolded hitting all three around the ear.

Kanda glared at her but backed off.

"Why did you hit us Lenalee-chan?" Lavi whined.

Lenalee just glared at him.

"I'll shut up now!" He squeaked.

All the Pirates stared at Lenalee in awe and slight fear.

All the commotion woke up Nami, she sat up in bed and blanched at the sight of people she knew wasn't on the ship before she collapsed. "What?" She said confused.

"Hello, in Lenalee, forgive the intrusion." She introduced herself.

The others took turns introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Howard Link."

"Hello I'm Lavi."

"J-Johnny pleased to meet you."

"Kanda." he huffed.

Nami looked at the man on the floor, "That's Allen-san, he's sick too. Soon we'll find a doctor to treat you both." Vivi told her.

"who are they?" Nami asked.

"Smoke people who have a teleporting mystery machine!" Luffy chirped up.

Usopp hit him, "No they're not!"

the next several minuets were pent brining Nami up to speed with what had happened while she was sleeping.

"I'm really sorry but we can't stop to find a doctor." Nami suddenly said.

"Wha- but Nami-san you need one too!" Vivi said shocked.

"In my desk drawer. . . There's a newspaper. Get it." Nami told Vivi.

"This-this can't be!" Vivi stuttered.

"Hey what's the matter?" Lavi asked confused by the change in atmosphere.

"IS it about Arabasta, Vivi-chan."

"Arabasta?" Link questioned.

"Vivi's the crown Princess of Arabasta." Nami said.

"A PRINCESS!" Johnny and Lavi gaped.

"300,000 Imperial Soldiers have defected to join the rebel Army." Vivi gasped horrifide.

"So their at war." Lavi said, sounding a bit disgusted.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Vivi shouted, "Their being manipulated by that man Sir Crocodile!" she said.

"Who is this man Crocodile?" Link enquired.

"He's a Shichibukai, a Pirate who's made a deal with the government of this world in exchange for not being hunted down." Nami explained. She went on to explain about Baroque Works the organisation secretly run by Crocodile, how they met Vivi and all the stuff that's happened up to this point in time. To the five keen listeners.

"So to sum it up this Bastards trying to steal the thrown away from Vivi-chan's father, by instigating a war between the palace and the people, and then when the conflict reaches its peak, Mr Popularity's just going to swoop on in like a hero on a white horse. Defeat the tyrant king and take his place as the new king restoring peace once again to a land ravaged by drought, is that right I didn't miss anything did I?" Lavi simplified.

Nami blinked in awe, "that's right, so you see now how we can't afford to stop we need to keep going, we're running out of time." Nami said sadly, "The rebellions getting worse."

"But if we don't get you and Allen to a doctor soon." Usopp trailed off.

"I'm fine the thermometers just broken, that's all." Nami said waving him off, before coughing again.

"Us too we can't expect you to go out of your way for a bunch of people you've just met, we'd be taking advantage of your kindness, you need to focus on your mission." Lenalee said looking at Allen sadly, she looked up to Vivi and gave her a small smile.

Vivi spoke up, "I'd like to make a request, I realise this is a lot to ask after being allowed to ride on your ship," she said to the pirates. Vivi then turned to the five dimension hoppers. "and to a bunch of people I've never met who I'm sure want nothing more than to see their friend cured," she told them.

"But right now, my country is falling to a terrible fate. Therefore, I want us to hurry forward! I cannot afford the slightest delay. I need this ship to continue on at its Maximum speed!" She pressed.

"Of course, that's what's we promised you right." Nami said with a strained smile.

Vivi looked around the room at those she had sailed with and fought with and those she'd just met that day, and smiled. "Well then let's go find an Island with a doctor for Nami-san and Allen-san." she said cheerfully. "We must get them cured as soon as possible and then head to Arabasta!"

Everyone cheered, Lenalee stood up and hugged Vivi with tears in her eyes.

Johnny was crying tears of joy, "Thank-you, thank-you Vivi-sama." he said bowing.

Vivi placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please, just call me Vivi." she said smiling.

"Are you sure about this. As a Princess you have 1,000,000 people to worry about, right?" Usopp said.

"yes that's right. That's exactly why we must get Nami-san and Allen-san to a doctor as soon as possible." Vivi said with a determined look.

"Well said Vivi-chan." Sanji grinned.

"She's got guts." Lavi said.

Suddenly Zoro raised his hand, brining everyone's attention to him, "I've been wondering this for a while but. . . What the hells that gold thing on your head?!" He said bluntly, pointing at the thing on Links head.

 _ **'He said it!'**_ Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Nami, Luffy who had all been wondering the same thing but didn't want to be the one to ask, thought.

"Z-Zo-Zoro! Don't ask people about the things, growing out of their heads!" Usopp scolded, _**'But well done for brining it up.'**_ he thought giving him a mental thumbs up.

"Idiot Marimo, absolutely no delicacy." Sanji scoffed.

"What was that dartboard brow!" Zoro snapped.

"Twitch"

"It moved!" Shouted Luffy.

Link gave them all a bewildered look and reached up and removed the thing on his head and held it out in front of him, "This is Allen's Golem, Timcampy." he told them. Timcampy as if he was waiting for the moment he was introduced flew out of Links hands, he flew around the room a couple times before descending onto Allen's chest.

"He's used as a communication device and for other purposes, he was a gift from Allen's master. And is one of are friends." Lavi explained.

"Oh so its like a Den Den Mushi." Nami said.

"Den Den Mushi." Johnny asked, his eyes shining with interest.

"Physic snails that this world uses as a form of long range communication." Usopp stated.

The moment he finished speaking, the ship suddenly lurched to the side and everyone went flying. Sanji like the gentleman he is protected Vivi and the sick Nami. While Link protected the unconscious Allen and Timcampy, Johnny shielded Lenalee from crashing in to the wall.

Zoro and Kanda remained on their feet, their pride wouldn't allow them to fall. Lavi and Luffy on the other hand didn't quite share that sentiment and they both flew face first in to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Lavi exclaimed rubbing his red sore nose.

Luffy pulled his head out of the hole he'd created when he crashed.

They all heard a deep rumbling sound and felt as the ship its self started to move to the port side as if being pulled along by something.

Nami got out of bed and rushed to the stairs as fast as she could shouting as she went, "I'm going to charge you Luffy for head butting a hole through the wall in my room, and its not going to be cheep, you better be prepared to pay up!"

The others in the room followed swiftly behind her, Usopp sniggered at Luffy who was frowning the whole way.

-Line Break-

All of their jaws hit the deck when they saw what they were faced with.

"IT'S A HUGE CYCLONE!" Vivi screamed.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die. Goodbye cruel world!" Usopp exclaimed, clinging to Johnny.

"FURL THE SAILS, AND GET OUT THE PADDLES!" Nami shouted, then broke into a coughing fit.

"We'll help!" Kanda shouted over the howling wind.

"Lavi-kun." Lenalee said.

"Don't worry I'll deal with this, consider it us repaying you for all your doing for us." Lavi said with a smile, he took out a small hammer from a pouch on his side and threw it up into the air. "Innocence activate: Big Hammer, Little Hammer- Grow, Grow ,Grow!" A green light engulfed the small hammer and it grew fifty times its previous size, Lavi caught it effortlessly twirling it in his right hand, it was as if it didn't weigh anything at all.

"Amazing, it grew. The hammer grew massive, do it again!" Luffy said, he had stars in his eyes, so did Usopp.

"How are you going to stop a cyclone with a hammer?" Nami asked stumped.

Several symbols appeared around Lavi's head, spinning slowly in an anti-clockwise direction. "Just watch." he grinned, "Level 2 Release Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist Of Heaven And Earth!" He yelled, hitting the symbol of wood with the hammer, the symbol appeared on the deck of the ship, before a green beam of light rocked out of the symbol on the floor and in to the sky.

The clouds started to disperse almost instantly and the raging cyclone withered away into nothingness, and the clear blue sky returned.

"WOW! What the hells with that hammer.?" Usopp gasped in amazement.

"Innocence." Lavi simply said.

"Innocence?" Usopp repeated, "What's that?"

"Oi! Idiot Rabbit!" Kanda said in a warning tone.

"Oh, come on Yu-chan. Telling them isn't going to cause any harm." Lavi said, shrinking and his hammer and putting it away.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, trying to kick him but Lavi dodged out of the way. "Innocence is a special kind of substance from our world that grants the user a special kind of power." Lavi explained.

"So its like a devils fruit." Sanji said.

"Devils fruit?" Link asked.

Sanji walked over to Luffy and pulled his cheek, Lavi and the others watched in amazement as his cheek stretched beyond the capacity of a regular human being. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, I'm a rubber man." Luffy chirped his cheek still out stretched.

Sanji let go of Luffy's cheek and it snapped back causing Luffy to stumble a little.

"So that's a Devils fruit." Johnny said.

"Yeah the user gains incredible powers but loses the ability to ever swim again." Usopp said.

"What a stupid power, losing the ability to swim in a world dominated by water, ridiculous." Kanda scoffed."

"What isn't Innocence come with any side effects like that." Usopp asked.

"No, Innocence isn't like that." Lavi told them.

"Wow where can I get some of that!" Usopp said.

"There's only one hundred and nine pieces of Innocence in existence" Lenalee said, "It's a power that chooses the one worthy to posses it, not just a power anyone can wield, the consequences of trying would be grave."

"Why what would happen?" Usopp asked stupidly.

"If your not compatible with the innocence it will rip you apart and you'll die." Kanda said bluntly.

"Forget what I just said, Innocence is too scary."

"So do you all posses Innocence?" Zoro asked.

"Me and Johnny don't." Link answered.

"So does that mean everyone else has it." Vivi asked.

"Yeah we all do." Lenalee nodded.

"Even Allen-san." Vivi said.

"Allen's Innocence is a bit different than ours." Lavi said.

"Why's that?" Sanji asked.

"Because unlike us Allen-kun was born with Innocence implanted in his body." Lenalee said, her voice dropping slightly.

While the others chatted Nami noticed that throughout their whole explanation Luffy had remained quiet which was out off character for him, "Luffy?" She called.

Slowly Luffy raised his head, "Hey guys." he said attracting everyone's attention, he looked Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Kanda and Johnny in the eye and he beamed wide at them, "Join my crew!"

. . .

-Line Break-

Thanks for reading.

Please review if you liked it.


End file.
